vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Zathura: A Space Adventure
Zathura: A Space Adventure (Zathura: Uma Aventura Espacial no Brasil e Zathura: Aventura no Espaço em Portugal) é um filme dirigido por Jon Favreau, baseado no livro ilustrado de Chris Van Allsburg, autor de Jumanji. É estrelado por Jonah Bobo como Danny e Josh Hutcherson como Walter. Tim Robbins também tem um pequeno papel como o pai divorciado de Walter e Danny. No filme, dois garotos descobrem o espaço em um jogo achado no porão, onde tudo dentro se torna real quando eles o jogam. Foi lançado em 11 de novembro de 2005 pela Columbia Pictures e filmado em Los Angeles e Culver City, Califórnia. O filme também deu uma irmã para os meninos, introduziu um astronauta perdido no enredo, e multiplicou o número de Zorgons e suas naves. Sinopse Dois garotos, Walter e Danny descobrem um jogo chamado Zathura, onde começam a jogar e acabam indo ao espaço, agora cabe a eles, Lisa e um astronauta fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Elenco * Jonah Bobo como Danny * Josh Hutcherson como Walter * Dax Shepard como Astronauta/Futuro Walter * Kristen Stewart como Lisa * Tim Robbins Pai * Frank Oz como Robô (voz) * John Alexander como Líder Zorgon * Derek Mears como Principal Zorgon * Douglas Tait como Chefe Zorgon * Jeff Wolfe como Mestre Zorgon * Adam Wills como Capitão Zorgon Dubladores * Danny - Matheus Perissé * Walter - Erick Bougleux * Astronauta - Marcelo Garcia * Lisa - Ana Lúcia Menezes * Pai - Ricardo Schnetzer Produção Favreau preferiu usar efeitos práticos e instantâneos em vez de CGI no filme. "…é muito mais divertido atirar realmente em naves espaciais ou ter um verdadeiro robô correndo em volta do set, ou reais Zorgons construídos por Stan Winston. Isto dá aos atores, prinipalmente os jovens, muito mais trabalho", disse ele. Dax Shepard, que interpreta o astronauta no filme, disse que não teria interesse de participar do filme caso os efeitos fossem em CGI. A atriz Kristen Stewart gostou do conjunto de efeitos, dizendo que, "Quando nós arpoamos e estragamos as paredes, aquilo realmente aconteceu. Quando houve incêndio, havia o fogo de verdade", e que "A única tela verde usada foi quando o buraco negro sugou os personagens". Modelos miniaturas foram usados para criar as naves espaciais, e Favreau queria voltar a usar as antigas técnicas utilizadas em muitos filmes anteriores, como na triologia original de Star Wars. No entanto, algumas naves dos Zorgons foram geradas por computadores, e efeitos digitais foram usados em muitas outras cenas, tais como a criação de meteoros e planetas, gerados por computadores para adicionar pernas e braços pelo fato do robô ter sido construído poe Stan Winston Studios. Jon Favreau desencorajou a noção de que o filme é uma sequela para o filme anterior, Jumanji, não tendo gostado particularmente desse filme. Tanto que ele e Chris Van Allsburg (que também escreveu o livro de mesmo nome no qual se baseia Jumanji) afirmou que Zathura é muito diferente de Jumanji. A trilha sonora do filme é uma pontuação original de John Debney e pode ser escutada em um CD. Estreia O filme teve 76% de aprovação no Rotten Tomatoes, mas foi considerado uma bomba nas bilheteiras, pois conseguiu $13.427.872 no primeiro fim de semana de exibição, conseguindo a 2ª posição no fim de semana. Porém, perdeu 62% de audiência na semana seguinte, devido à significante estreia de Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Acabou com apenas $29.358.869, menos da metade dos 65 milhões de orçamento. A bilheteria internacional foi de $35.062.632, para um total de $64.321.501 mundialmente. Ironicamente, as semelhanças com o enredo de Jumanji provaram ser sua ruína, com um observador referindo-se a ela como "Jumanji no espaço sem Robin Williams". Links Externos * Site Oficial * IMDB